Farewell of a Warrior
by Serulium
Summary: *Attention!* The following contains spoilers of Volume 3!* Pyrrha's final moments with Jaune were too short for words. These are Pyrrha's final words in the form of a letter from the afterlife, sent to the person who meant so much to her, even in death. This is her legacy, and her final farewell.


**Attention! Spoiler Alert for the end of Volume 3!**

 **Summary:** In Pyrrha's final moments with Jaune was too short for words. These Pyrrha's final words in the form of a letter from the afterlife, sent to the person who meant so much to her, even in death. This is her legacy, and her final farewell.

. . . . . . .

Jaune

I'm sorry. I'm not the great hero that everyone expected me to be. I never was. As I have told you before, I have been gifted with talent and tremendous opportunity, but I ended up on a pedestal everyone thought was too high for them. That I was above anything they could hope to achieve, but you never saw me that way. You saw me for me, and not for my accomplishments or some imaginary status symbol beyond your reach.

When you were around, I felt like a somebody. And you didn't stop there. Not only did you become my best friend, but you also helped me create other friendships that lasted a lifetime. You bridged the gap between them and me just by being you and treating me like a person. I can never thank you enough for what you have done for me. You are one of the greatest and purest souls I have ever met. Don't let anything that happened to me change that. You have to keep fighting, but be cautious. Don't become your enemy, and don't ever let your grief or anger control you. No matter what, hold onto who you are. I know I caused you great pain, but it was my choice. I knew what was going to happen, so don't blame yourself.

Thank you. Thank you for everything. I couldn't have gained the courage to do what was right without you. Even though I failed, I can't bring myself to regret the decision I made. I protected you from harm and that is all I could have asked for. I know you can accomplish anything you set your mind to. I saw the leader in you grow everyday at Beacon. Someday, you'll be able to move mountains. My only regret is not being able to see it myself.

The time I lost is what I will miss the most. Wondering about what could have been. There are so many things I wish I had said sooner, done earlier, but didn't because I fooled myself into thinking it was for the best and that there was plenty of time to decide. I was wrong. Time ran out. It ran out so much faster than I could have believed. But ran out it did. My only solace was my chance to show you my feelings in that final moment. Now this is my final chance to voice them to you in words. You lit up my world and made it so much more colorful. You gave me a reason to fight beyond doing it for myself or for the greater good. You gave me the best friend I could have ever asked for, and you gave me someone I wanted to protect, you.

Please take care of everybody for me. I know you can. You have grown so much since we first met, and you will only continue to do so. You have so much potential. Protect everyone with all your might. For life becomes difficult without the ones you love. I know you must have been confused by my actions and all that was happening that night. You deserve a better explanation than I can give, but you stood by me, regardless. As soon as I knew that my strength wouldn't be enough, I did the only thing I could. I sent you far away, because I knew you would stay. I couldn't imagine a world without you in it. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. I protected the ones I loved to the very end.

Even though I couldn't say it then, you found a way into my heart in a way no one else could. My life became so much brighter with you in it. I love you. With all my heart, I love you. The world is a much better place with you in it, and I'm glad I was able to keep it that way. Thank you for all you gave me. And thank you for allowing me to be a part of your life. It was my honor knowing you.

I owe you so much already, but I have a few last favors to ask. Please tell Ruby I'm sorry for what I did to Penny. I hope the best for her possible repairs. Tell Nora not to wait until it is too late like I did. Everyone can see it in her eyes. I wish the best for her and Ren. They really will make a great couple. I'm sure that would have been a sight to see. Tell them all that I'm sorry for leaving them all behind. You all meant the world to me.

I know I can't stop you from charging back into battle, but remember to keep your head clear and your stance wide. My final request is that you lead them home again.

You will alway be in my heart.

Never more,

Pyrrha Nikos

. . . . . . .

Thank you for reading! And as always, bring on the flames. I want to be a better writer, so criticism is welcome. Remember, I can't fix a problem I don't know is there. I will do my best to fix or edit any mistakes you might find. Thank you!

Inspired by Shigofumi. My sister and I are cosplaying Chiaki and Fumika, and I am writing letters from dead anime and show characters to give to their respective cosplayers at conventions. Such as a Jaune cosplayer. This will hopefully be part of a collection spanning several genres and shows. I know it's evil, but I hope it leaves an impact.

 **Thank you!**


End file.
